


The Collective: The Dark Rage

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This story picks up three months after Jared leaves The Collective and becomes a Wraith. This story will not make sense if you don't read The Collective: The War Begins. It's a nine-chapter story, with a total word count over 31,000





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I have taken creative license with some of the extrasensory perception gifts that you will come across in my fic. Some are "by the book" claims; others are just completely from my own mind..so please just go with it. Thanks. I hope you enjoy the sequel...and yet another ride with my crazy mind!

Jensen was miserable. He hated his life. He hated his powers. He hated everything. He wanted to die.

 

He missed Jared. Three months had passed since he'd left. Three months since he walked out of Jensen's life and turned his back on everything that he swore meant something to him.

 

Jensen hadn't left his and Jared's apartment for close to two months. He'd stopped answering his phones, one day ripping the telephone out of the wall, throwing it over the balcony and into the courtyard.

 

The only person he would acknowledge at his door was Tom, and that was only because Tom would knock, say it was him, come in, put down groceries and leave. He didn't try to talk to him, try to comfort him. Nothing. He left him food and occasionally took his laundry and washed it and returned it. That's it, nothing more.

 

Jensen wanted to run away. Leave and never look back. But he knew that they would follow him. That Christian and Steve wouldn't allow him to leave. But he had to try. Being here in their apartment, laying in a bed that they'd made love in proved to be more difficult than anything he'd ever done.

 

Jensen pulled a bag out of the closet, stuffed clothes in it and headed to the door. He walked down the stairs, several members of The Collective moving to the side and allowing him to pass without saying a word. Until he reached Christian. 

 

"Jensen, what are you doing?"

 

Jensen raised his arms and froze the room. 

 

"Not now," he whispered, as if Christian could hear him. He walked around the frozen man and headed to the front door.

 

"Where are you going?" Chad asked, stepping up toward him.

 

"Home. Don't follow me, don't bother me. I want nothing to do with you people anymore."

 

"Jensen," Chad said, reaching out and grasping his shoulder, "we're not the ones who made Jared turn."

 

Jensen jerked his body away from Chad. "Don't Chad. Just don't. You people came into our lives with all these promises that we would save the world, but all you managed to do is crush mine. I don't want to see any of you for as long as I live. Stay the fuck away from me, stay away from my family."

 

With that said, Jensen pulled the front door open and headed to the cab that he knew would be waiting for him outside.

 

~*~

 

Jensen raised his hand and knocked on the front door. He waited a few minutes and started to leave; then he heard the latch click.

 

"Jensen?" his father said, looking at his son as if he couldn't believe that he was actually standing before him. "Jensen?" he said again, this time with tears in his eyes.

 

Jensen nodded and took the one step forward into his father’s arms, and collapsed. Alan Ackles lowered his son gently to the floor, never letting go of him.

 

"Donna!" he shouted. 

 

Donna came running through the house and stopped when she saw Jensen sitting on the floor, looking broken and totally alone.

 

“Oh God! Jensen!” she wailed running forward and getting to her knees behind her son.

 

“I didn’t know where else to go, but me being here could put y’all in danger. I just…”

 

“Shhhhh,” Donna soothed, “You’re welcome here for however long that you want to stay baby, you know that. Now lets get you up,” she said, pulling him to his feet along with Alan’s help.

 

“Your bedroom is nice and clean and ready for you. Why don’t you go on up, unpack and nap for a little bit? Dinner will be done in about an hour.”

 

“Ok Mom,” he said, wiping the tears in his eyes with the back of his hand. “Thanks.”

 

~*~

 

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Christian bellowed, his voice loud, his powers actually shaking the house. “Why didn’t you stop him?”

 

“Yeah – what, just jump on him and hold him there for eternity? Everyone was fucking frozen, Christian. What the fuck was I supposed to do?”

 

“Calm down,” Steve interrupted. “He’s right babe. He needs time. He’s hurting, and there isn’t anyone here who can comfort him like his family can.”

 

“What if Jared gets to him, convinces him to join him? Huh? What then? Jensen’s powers are growing fast. He’s learning to control his killing power, did either of you know that? It took all the convincing in the entire world to get him to use it, but just after Jared left, he killed one of the…you know what, it doesn’t matter, just remember that he can do it at will now. With the speed that Jared is gaining powers, I’ll bet you that Jensen does, too. This is the prophecy. Plain and simple.”

 

“I want to see the book,” Chad said. It wasn’t a question, but not really an order, either.

 

“No.”

 

To Chad’s surprise, it was Steve who said no.

 

“NO? Why the fuck not? I’m supposed to be the one to run things if anything happens to either or both of you, so why not? I have a right to know these things!”

 

Christian sighed and got up from his desk, walking to a large painting that hung on the wall. He pulled it away from the wall, and it swung open; it was on hinges. Behind it was a safe. He put in the combination and pulled the latch, revealing a large, leather-bound book. He pulled it open and handed it to Chad. “Here, it’s enlightening.”

 

“So, what does this say?”

 

“You can read…so go read. Leave. Please,” Steve said. Chad knew the look in his surrogate father's eyes; he was pissed as hell that Christian gave him the book. He tucked it under his arm and headed far away from their room. He didn’t want to be anywhere where something would possibly get tossed around and come crashing through a wall with Steve so pissed off.

 

~*~

 

Chad went back to his room and opened the old, worn book and started reading. The first entry was dated ‘summer 1344’.

 

Chad was surprised to find that it was Steve’s father who started the book. Startled at the amount of history found in the pages, the amount of research that Steve’s dad had done on the Berente. He scanned many of the pages trying to find the prophecy that Christian had been talking about.

 

He grinned when he found the first words that mentioned the chosen one who would bring peace. He read on that he would be young and exhibit many powers much quicker than any other Berente, but that there would be a time of darkness among The Collective, a time where he would leave them to follow a dark path, a time where he couldn’t control himself.

 

It also spoke of how this youngling could not be harmed, that he had to be saved. That the elders, mediums and his lover were the key to saving him. The book read on that there was a way to save him, and that it had to be done, because if the chosen one was allowed to follow this dark path, the world would fall into ruin.

 

“But how do we save him?” Chad asked himself out loud. He buried his nose back in the book and continued to read, intent on not letting Jared stay a Wraith.

 

~*~

 

Jared paced back and forth in the small office that had become his. He was pissed as hell when he’d been confronted by two Wraiths who actually attempted to question his authority. He’d killed them both with a wave of his hand, their necks snapped, bodies falling hard to the floor.

 

The problem started when he told the group that Jensen was off limits. Untouchable. And if anyone dared to harm him, that he’d skin him or her alive slowly. inch by inch, making them wish that they’d never been born.

 

After the display with the two fallen Wraiths, no one bothered to question him again.

 

Jared’s powers seemed to be growing every day. He’d somehow managed to take in the Wraiths powers that day at the Ranch when he’d killed them.

 

He had mind control, and his ability to control energy and teleport, and his ability to allow his mind to see whatever it is that he wanted to see, but now he also had the power of telekinesis, and apparently the ability to absorb one’s powers and/or life force. 

 

He sat down in the chair and sighed. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Jensen. He frowned when he realizes that Jensen was back in Texas, at his parent’s house. Jared opened his eyes and picked up the phone, Sandy’s voice answering.

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“I’m not to be disturbed. I mean it, Sandy. No one better touch, knock or come in that door. No calls either, understand?”

 

“Yes. Am I to assume that I can handle any problem that arises?”

 

“Use whatever means you find necessary to control any problem.”

 

“I will,” she laughed.

 

Jared closed his eyes and concentrated, then disappeared, reappearing only moments later in Jensen’s bedroom.

 

“Go away, Jared,” Jensen said quietly, his back to his husband.

 

“Now, is that anyway to talk to your husband?” he asked seductively. “I mean, where is the love, honor, and obey, till death do us part, come in?”

 

Jensen sat up and looked at him. “That quit the moment you turned your back on us, on The Collective. The moment you walked out of my life three months ago without caring that you did it.”

 

“Oh Jenny, Jenny, Jenny…” Jared said in a singsong voice, “I’m here to offer you the world. Literally. Come with me. Join us and your life will be – amazing. We can run the world, Jensen. And I’ll make sure that your family is well protected.”

 

Jensen came up off the bed and grabbed Jared by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. “You come near my family and I’ll kill you, Jared. I love you, with all my heart, but I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

A wicked smile played across Jared’s face, and he brought a hand up to the side of Jensen’s. He leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Your family is safe from them. They’ve been warned not to harm you, I’ll extend that to your family as well.”

 

“From them? You mean from YOU. You’re the Wraiths now Jared. Get out of my sight.”

 

Jared grabbed Jensen and spun him around slamming him into the wall so hard that the plaster cracked behind him. Jensen cried out as pain traveled up his back and to the back of his head. Footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs and the door started to open; Jared raised his hand and pushed it closed with his powers. “You’re mine Jensen, whether you want to believe it or not, you’re mine, and sooner or later, you’ll come to me.”

 

“I’ll never come to you.”

 

“One will die every single day until you do,” he said, cocking his head slightly. “I’d say that I’d start with Chad since I know how much you like him, but with him being a medium and all, I’ll have to wait until I can actually get my hands on him. So it’s up to you, Kouse – Christian – Steve – who shall it be?”

 

“Don’t hurt them Jared. They love you, you know that.”

 

“Then come with me.”

 

“No.”

 

Jared smiled at him again and pressed their mouths together in a hard kiss that would surly leave Jensen’s mouth bruised.

 

His parents were furiously pounding at the door screaming for him to let them in. Jensen bit down on Jared’s bottom lip, so hard that it brought blood. He moved away and wiped at the blood, the sticky mess covering his finger. He smirked and slid his finger along Jensen’s lips. “If you want it rough, I’d be happy to oblige…but later. I have someone to kill.”

 

With that said, Jared disappeared, and Jensen’s body slid down the wall and to the floor.

 

His parents burst through the door and saw their son lying on the floor wincing in pain. “Jensen, what happened?” Alan asked him.

 

“Not now Dad. Just, I just need to be alone.”

 

“Was that Jared’s voice that I heard sweetheart?” Donna’s voice asked sweetly. Jensen looked away. “Baby, you need to tell us what is going on.

 

Jensen grimaced as he got to his feet and slowly walked back to the bed. Donna left the room and returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit. “Take off your shirt baby, your back is bleeding. Jensen gasped as he pulled the garment up over his body, the stretching of his arms putting stress on his sore back. 

 

Donna started to clean the wounds from the plaster cracking and cutting into his back, a few hisses coming from Jensen as she did so.

 

“Are you going to tell us what happened here?” Donna asked.

 

“Mom, I’m not sure that it’s safe to tell you. I mean I want to, but I also think that the less you know, the better off you’ll be.”

 

“Jensen, I know that I heard Jared’s voice. I see the wall he apparently threw you into, and now I’m cleaning scrapes on your back and watching huge purple bruises appear. Has…has he turned abusive?”

 

“Mom, stop for a minute,” he told her. “Don’t touch my back, ok?” Jensen closed his eyes and concentrated.

 

Donna and Alan both gasped as they watched the bruises and cuts start to disappear from his skin.

 

“Jensen, how on earth did you do that?”

 

“Can we head downstairs and get comfortable, maybe a triple shot of Johnny Walker Blue?”

 

Donna looked over at her husband who nodded. Donna closed the first aid kit and stood, heading to the door. 

 

“Donna?” Alan said.

 

“What?”

 

“Bring three glasses and the whole bottle. I somehow think that we’re gonna need it.”

 

~

 

They settled down in the living room, Donna propping up pillows on the end of the sofa for Jensen to lean against even though he told her that he had healed his wounds and wasn’t sore, but he still let her fuss over him. She even went as far as to spread out a blanket across his lower half and then handed him his glass of whisky.

 

“You’re probably not going to believe me but…” Jensen started and he continued telling them everything that had happened in the months since his disappearance.

 

~*~

 

Chad sat staring at the book in complete and utter shock at the words flowing off of the page before his eyes. “Shit!” he exclaimed, “Holy shit!”

 

He’d come across words that started to explain that sometimes someone who was such young a Berente, but had the gift of draining one’s powers, could sometimes pull too many dark powers into his body. He was starting to get excited; finally he’d found something that could possibly explain Jared’s sudden departure to The Wraiths.

 

Chad looked to the next page…it was speaking of something completely different. There was a page missing. Someone had torn out part of the book. He took a pencil off of the desk and placed it between he pages slamming the book closed, he snatched it up and headed toward the door. It was time to have a talk with Christian and Steve.

 

~

 

Chad didn’t even knock on their door, he just barged into the room and walked up to Christian’s desk and slammed the book down. “There’s a page missing.”

 

“What?” Christian frowned. “No there isn’t, I keep that book locked up at all times. And I rarely let anyone read it.”

 

Chad opened the book and showed him where there was a page missing. Christian turned and looked at Steve. “You care to elaborate?”

 

“What?” Steve huffed.

 

“Steve, you’re the only other person who knows the combination to the safe. Why did you rip a page from the book?”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“Who else would have?” Christian said not believing him.

 

Steve stood up and crossed the room. “Don’t talk to me like I’m your child, you talk to me like I’m your equal, your fucking husband.”

 

“I’m sorry, but Steve, I know how you are about this book. You think that the majority of the stuff in here is the wishful thinking of a man that was trying to save his son from a world of evil. Did you tear out a page from the book?”

 

“No. Well yes, but not to destroy it. I took it with me once when I went to see Jeff. I tried to – I tried to save him.”

 

“The Dark Rage,” Christian whispered. “My God, how could I have forgotten about that,” he said rubbing his forehead. “Steve, you couldn’t have ever done that, you don’t have that power.”

 

“No, but you do. I was going there to talk to him. He agreed for a thirty-minute truce; that there would be no one else there but the two of us. I tried to convince him to come with me to the base and let me help him, that I loved him and wanted my brother back. He pretty much laughed in my face, then I tried to hit him with a syringe full of morphine to knock his ass out and drag him back to the Ranch, but he figured out what I was doing and threw me across the room, then he was gone. The next time I saw him, he shot us both.”

 

“Do you think that we can convince Jensen to come back with the promise that we might be able to save Jared?” Christian asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Chad answered, “he was pretty adamant that he wanted nothing to do with us ever again.

 

 

~*~

 

“So, that’s the story. That’s where I’ve been all these months,” Jensen said, drinking back his third glass. “And now, Jared has told me that if I don’t join him, he’ll kill one person in The Collective every day until I come to him. I can’t allow that, Mom. I can’t. But I can’t go live with those murderous bastards, either. I just don’t know what to do.”

 

Jensen gasped loudly and dropped his glass, and it tumbled across the floor. He grasped his head and cried out in pain as a vision wracked through his head.

 

He saw Christian writhing in pain, grasping at his chest, unable to breathe, Steve on his knees beside him, unable to help. “Stop it,” he cried out. “Jared – stop!!!” he yelled.

 

“Then come with me,” a voice in the shadows of the room spoke. “I sent you a little message of what I’m going to do if you don’t. It’s your choice, Jensen. Come with me, or live with the fact that your friends will die.”

 

Jared walked out into the light of the room and held out his hand. Jensen got to his feet and walked over to his husband and took his hand. With one look back to his parents, he mouthed ‘forgive me’. And then he was gone.

 

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Jared and Jensen appeared in the middle of his new bedroom. Jensen let go of his hand and stepped away. “So now what? You gonna beat the shit out of me, kill me, what?”

 

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of fucking you,” Jared answered.

 

Jensen snorted. “And just why would I want to do that?”

 

“Because you miss me Jensen, just like I’ve missed you. You love me, just like I love you. None of that has changed.”

 

“You’re evil, Jared!”

 

“Evil is a point of view. God kills indiscriminately, and so shall we. How many people hold God responsible for letting disease ravage someone’s body until there is nothing left? No one does, they just say that it’s God’s plan. Well, to me, what I’m doing is God’s plan. And to think that I started to resist it, resist the change. All this power – it’s amazing, Jensen. I feel it coursing through my veins. If you let go, come with me, we can rule the world, side by side.”

 

“No, I won’t become evil, Jared. I refuse to do that. The people of this world are not slaves, and what the Wraiths want to do is hold them down, keep them afraid and docile. That’s slavery, and I won’t be a part of it.”

 

“Then why did you come here?”

 

“To protect my people. You threatened to kill them if I didn’t, or have you already forgotten that?” Jensen answered truthfully. “I’ll stay here with you for as long as you like, as long as you leave them alone. The instant you hurt one of them, I’m gone.”

 

Jared laughed deep and wicked. “What makes you think you can leave, Jensen?”

 

“I might not be able to freeze you, or your mediums, but believe me, I can freeze everyone else and fight off those that I can’t.”

 

“And who says I’ll let you leave this room?”

 

Jensen swallowed thickly. “So I’m a prisoner who you plan on having your way with? What happens when you get bored with me, Jay? What then?”

 

Jared crossed over to where his husband stood. “Oh, I’ll never grow tired of you, Jensen. You’re under my skin, your blood courses through my veins.” Jared lowered his head and kissed him. It was harder and more forceful than Jared had ever kissed him, but it was still the same. Soft lips, same taste…Jared.

 

Jensen pulled away “I can’t do this Jared.”

 

“Do what? Have sex with your husband?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m telling you.”

 

“Well, you don’t really have much of a choice.”

 

Jensen snorted. “You think you’re gonna take it? Rape me? Go ahead and try it Jared. I’ll fight you until you kill me, plain and simple.”

 

“No, I would never go that far. You’ll give yourself to me willingly,” Jared said as he started to circle Jensen like he was a large cat about to pounce on his prey. “Do you know why?” he asked.

 

Jensen didn’t answer. Jared moved closer and reached out and touched the side of his face. 

 

“Because you love me. And because you think that you can save me. Because you want me,” he finally said as he stepped right in front of him. Jared leaned down and kissed him slowly, this kiss more tender than the one before. “Give yourself to me Jensen…” he whispered against his lips.

 

Jensen leaned into the kiss, his arms coming up and around Jared’s waist. He allowed Jared to push him back to the bed and lower him to the mattress. Jared pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the floor, then his pants and underwear. He started undressing Jensen, kissing his bared skin as every piece of clothing was removed.

 

He licked his way down Jensen’s throat, sucking on his pulse points, his hand sliding through the curly mass at the base of his cock and back up, his finger tracing circular patterns on his groin.

 

“Jared…” Jensen said, his voice pained, eyes pooling in tears. “Come back to me,” he whispered.

 

Jared pressed their mouths together, kneeing apart Jensen’s legs. He positioned his cock at his hole and started to push in. Jensen gasped at the stretch and burn pain of having no lubricant. “Jared…you’re hurting me – stop!”

 

“It’s ok,” he said pulling the head of his cock back out and flipping him over onto his stomach. He pulled apart his cheeks and licked his hole, pressing his tongue inside the tight ring, his thumbs on either side of the puckered entrance, pulling apart the muscled knot.

 

“Jauuuuuuh…” Jensen managed to moan out as Jared’s tongue fully breached him. He licked and sucked on Jensen's asshole, his tongue pulling out, and his thumbs sliding in further, pulling him apart as he continued to lick and lavish him.

 

Jared pulled his hands away and pushed his cock inside Jensen's tongue fucked hole in one swift hard thrust.

 

“So long Jen…so long,” he whispered when he laid down on Jensen’s body, pulling at his legs, moving them further apart. Jensen was rutting on the bed on his stomach trying for much needed friction to his painfully hard dick as Jared continued to slam into him, laying flat against his back.

 

Jared snaked his hand between the bed and Jensen’s stomach and was up on his knees pulling Jensen with him, and started fucking into him hard. The force of his thrusts was making it hard for Jensen to stay on all fours so he reached up and grasped the headboard, pushing his ass further back to Jared.

 

Jared’s hands were pressed hard into his hips pulling Jensen back on his cock as he slammed forward.

 

“God Jay…yeah, right-right there, hmmmuhhh!!!” Jensen cried out as Jared’s dick started to pound over and over on his prostate.

 

Jared cried out as he pumped his load inside his husband. Feeling Jared’s warm come filling him, Jensen's own body reacted spraying thick ropey strands on the bed beneath him.

 

Jared gripped Jensen around the waist and pulled him back against his body, his dick still buried inside his ass - Jensen limp against his chest. “You’re mine, Jensen. Always mine,” he growled in his ear. Jensen had no response; he had fainted.

 

Jared lowered him to the bed, his cock slipping free. He got up and headed into the bathroom for a shower before the days work started, leaving Jensen sleeping soundly on the bed.

 

~

 

Jensen woke up and looked around the room. 

 

“Jared?” 

 

When there was no answer, he got out of the bed and pulled on his underwear and walked through the large apartment. He went to the door and pulled on it. Locked. He walked over to another door that was off to the side of the living room, probably Jared’s office. It was locked, too. He pounded on the door. 

 

“Jared!” he yelled.

 

He heard the sound of a keypad beeping, evidently a coded entry door. The door opened and a large beefy man that looked bigger and meaner than Attila the Hun and Ghengis Kahn put together looking down at him.

 

Jensen puffed out his chest and asked, “Where’s Jared?”

 

“Busy,” the man answered.

 

Jensen made to move past him and out into the other room. The man stood directly in front of him. 

 

“I’m sorry sir, I have strict orders to keep you in the apartment.”

 

Jensen knew that he could fight, and he knew that his martial arts training taught him that just because you’re smaller than someone doesn’t mean that you can’t outmaneuver them…but he also didn’t know what this man’s powers were. He could reach out and touch him and end up in diapers and coloring in coloring books for the rest of his life. So he decided for now, he’d stay calm. 

 

“Tell Jared that I want to see him,” he said, pointing to the walkie talkie on the man’s hip.

 

He laughed. Actually laughed right in Jensen’s face – well in his face as much as someone that is a foot taller can. 

 

“Nobody tells Jared to do anything.”

 

Jensen grabbed the walkie talkie and pushed in the button, the man made an attempt to grab it back, but Jensen pressed his hand against his chest. Killing power came in quite handy when you wanted to make a point. He withdrew his hand when the man went to the ground gasping for breath. 

 

“Don’t touch me again,” Jensen snarled in his face. He pushed in the button on the walkie talking and simply said, “Jared, get your fucking ass up here. NOW!” and threw the device down at the man's prone body and slammed the door shut.

 

~

 

Jensen paced the room back and forth for over an hour before Jared finally entered the apartment. Jensen lunged at him, slamming him against the wall.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are to keep me locked up like some prisoner?”

 

Jared only smiled at him in return. “Jenny, do you honestly want me to let you lurk around here with people who want to see you dead?”

 

“I’m not a-fucking-fraid of them, Jared,” he growled as he pulled Jared away from the wall and slammed him into it again. Jared took his hands and pressed them against Jensen’s chest and a pulse of energy jolted through him, sending him flailing backwards, landing on his ass in the middle of the room. 

 

“Do you really want to get into a battle of wills with our powers? Cause baby, you just don’t measure up,” he smiled wickedly.

 

Jensen stood up and walked up to him, pushed his hand against Jared’s chest attempting to do to him what he did to the guard earlier. 

 

Jared only smirked. “Your powers don’t work on me, Jensen. I’m not sure why, but they don’t, so you’re wasting your time trying to kill me, my lovely husband,” he grinned as he ran his fingers down his face.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and drew deep within himself and pushed both his hands to Jared’s chest, and with one sputter, Jared went to his knees gasping. He threw his arms up, his telekinetic power throwing Jensen across the room and landing him against the wall, his head smashing into it with a sick crack.

 

Jared growled out “You fucking dumb ass,” as he walked over to Jensen’s limp form and picked him up, his body hanging over his shoulder and walked to the door. He opened it, and barked an order to the large beefy man that Jensen had accosted earlier to call the doctor to the infirmary immediately.

 

~*~

 

“So you think that we can save him?” Chad asked.

 

“Yeah, if what my Father suspected is true really is. He said that the only reason that Jeff went evil is because he had the power to drain another's powers, but Jeff was only just into his powers when there was a pretty fierce confrontation. He killed nine Wraiths. Several days later, he left to be with them, just like Jared did. His theory is that someone who is an elder, like Christian, who can drain powers, can pull the dark power from him, turning him back.”

 

“What if it turns me evil?” Christian asked. “Just because I’m five hundred years old doesn’t mean that it couldn’t happen to me. And besides that, I can only drain powers period. I don’t think that I can drain specific powers.”

 

“What about Tobias?” Steve said.

 

“You gonna go talk to him? I sure the hell ain’t! That fucker tried to kill me the last time I saw him. He as fucking looney as they come, Steve.”

 

“Who the fuck is Tobias?” Chad asked, sitting down.

 

Christian sighed. “He’s the oldest Berente alive.”

 

“I thought that you were,” Chad said, shocked.

 

“No one knows of Tobias but Steve and me, and now you. He’s a fucking lunatic.”

 

“No he’s not,” Steve piped in, “he’s just…”

 

“As fucking crazy as Hannibal Lector.”

 

“Hannibal Lector wasn’t crazy, he was a sociopath,” Steve reiterated. 

 

“He eats people?” Chad asked, his face screwed up in a pained and disgusted look.

 

It took twenty minutes before Steve and Christian stopped laughing.

 

“He’s not crazy – he just doesn’t want anything to do with The Collective or The Wraiths ever again. He lives at a monastery where he’s actually considered empowered because he doesn’t age. He sought out solitude from us when his wife and three children were killed in an attack several hundred years ago.”

 

“I went to see him. I needed his help for something about fifty years ago. Fucker threw me out a fucking window. A second story window! Thank God I landed on a chunky Monk or I would have probably died.”

 

Chad started laughing. “Your fall was broken by a Monk? Oh.My.God!!!!! That’s probably the only time I’ll ever hear that one!” he laughed. Steve was chuckling, too.

 

“It’s not funny, that poor monk peed in his robes and broke his vow of silence!”

 

Chad fell out of the chair and onto the floor laughing.

 

~*~

 

“Is he going to be ok?” Jared asked the doctor.

 

“Yes, he’ll be fine,” he answered curtly.

 

“Do you have a fucking problem?” Jared snarled. “Because I’m telling you, if you do, you might want to get out of my sight right the fuck now.”

 

“I don’t have a problem, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“The group does. They think that you are weak bringing your Collective lover here. That you are not really what you claim.”

 

Jared stepped up close to the man. “And just exactly who is saying that?”

 

“No one, every one,” he answered truthfully. “They want him dead. He’s killed a lot of us.”

 

“So have I,” Jared said. “And I’ll do it again if anyone dares to question me.”

 

“I’m not questioning you, Jared. But the only people that you have killed in the last three months are Wraiths.”

 

“I’ve had no reason to attack The Collective, but believe me, when I do – I won’t hesitate to kill as many as I can. Now, leave.”

 

The doctor nodded and headed out of the infirmary. 

 

“Oh, and Doctor?” Jared said. The man stopped and turned toward him, “if anything happens to Jensen, and I mean anything, I’ll skin your son alive while you watch, then I’ll kill your wife by…more amusing means, and then I’ll reach into your chest and pull your fucking heart out. Understand?”

 

The man swallowed the lump in his throat, nodded and left the room quickly.

 

~*~

 

“Alright, come on. Let’s get this over with. We’ll go get Jensen and bring him back here. And I’ll chance going with you to see Tobias,” Christian said. “But you’re the one talking to the crazy fucker, not me.”

 

Steve chuckled. “I can’t believe it. Christian Kane is actually afraid of someone.”

 

“Fuck you!” Christian spat.

 

Steve wagged his eyebrows. “Later!”

 

Christian shook his head. “Come on,” he said, holding out his hands.

 

“Do you even know where his parents house is in Texas?” Steve asked.

 

“Would I be teleporting there if I didn’t? Yes, I knew their address, and I brought it up on yellowpages.com – so I know exactly what it looks like.”

 

“They’re liable to really flip when we suddenly appear in the middle of their living room; especially if Jensen didn’t tell them anything.”

 

“Oh, you can bet that he told them. Come on, let’s go.”

 

Steve stepped forward and took his husband's hands and looked over at Chad. “Take care of things till we’re back,” he said.

 

“Will do.”

 

Seconds later, they were in the living room of the Ackles household. Donna screeched at top volume, Alan dropped his coffee mug in his lap, cursed as he jumped up, dusting the hot liquid off of his pants. “What in the Sam hell - are you crazy…?” he started.

 

“Please, we’re sorry. I’m Christian, and this is my husband, Steve. We really need to see Jensen. If you’ll get him and tell him that we’re here, and that we may have found a way to save Jared…”

 

Donna covered her mouth. “Oh, if you would have only been a few days earlier,” she started to sob. “Jared showed up here. He’d sent Jensen some sort of…vision is all we can really think that it was, showing him killing someone that Jensen cared about, and then he told Jensen that if he didn’t come with him, then his friends would die. So he left.”

 

“FUCK!” Christian shouted, swinging his fist in the air. “God DAMN it!”

 

“Christian…” Steve admonished.

 

“Sorry…I’m sorry. I just – I hoped that something like this wouldn’t happen. If you happen to hear from Jensen, please tell him to try and call me. Please.”

 

Donna nodded. “Please, find my son,” she begged. “I’m so afraid that Jared will hurt him.”

 

“I don’t think that you have to worry about Jared hurting him. He wouldn’t want Jensen with him if he was intending on hurting him. I think that he’ll be safe,” Steve told her. “Come on," he said to Christian, "let’s get back to base and decide what to do.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen woke up, turning his head to the right and wincing at the pain swimming in his head. He tried to sit up but the room started to spin and he laid back down and just adjusted the bed to a sit up position. He reached for the call button and pressed it in; not even three seconds later ,a man came into the room. 

 

“Hi Jensen, I’m Doctor James, I’ll be looking after you while you heal from your concussion.”

 

“Yeah, I’m alright. I’m ready to go back to my room,” he said, trying to swing his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

“No Sir, you’re not. You’ll be staying here for a few days for observation. I do have permission to restrain you if need be, but I really don’t want it to come down to that.”

 

Jensen sighed, resigned to the fact that he was now a prisoner in the medical ward of the fucking Wraiths.

 

The doctor put the stethoscope in his ears and made to listen to Jensen’s chest. Jensen pushed him away. 

 

“Get the fuck off me, and don’t fucking touch me again. I don’t trust your kind. None of you fuckers are touching me, got that? I’ll sit here in this fucking bed, but you are not putting your hands on me, got that?”

 

The doctor took two steps back and picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

 

“He’s being very uncooperative. He will not let me examine him.” He paused a moment. “Yes sir, that would be helpful. Thank you.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Did you call to tell on me?” he laughed. “Fucking child.”

 

Jared appeared in the room. “I hear you’re being difficult. Let the doctor look you over Jen. Don’t worry, he won’t harm you. He knows what will happen if he does.”

 

Jensen looked at Jared, then at the doctor. The doctor looked at him. 

 

"Mr. Ackles, believe me, you have my word that I will not harm you. I just need to check your vitals and ask you the routine questions we ask when someone suffers head trauma. That’s all.”

 

“Fucking fine, hurry up then!” Jensen growled.

 

~*~

 

 

“He kidnapped him?” Chad asked horrified.

 

“Well considering he’s thirty years old, I think that kidnapped is not exactly what you would call it. No, Jensen went willingly. According to his Mother, Jared promised not to harm his friends if he came. So, you know Jensen, he might be pissed off at us, thinking that we ruined his and Jared’s lives, but he still cares. That’s just the kind of person that he is. Now then, we need to send Brandon to check on their place,” Christian said. 

 

“The last time that he was there, he said that there was no activity going on. You know as well as I do that as soon as Jared came into power that he moved their base. He’s not stupid,” Steve told him.

 

“Jeff knew that we knew where his base was, and he didn’t care. Why would Jared? He’ll see us the same way that Jeff did – not a threat.”

 

“Hold up,” Chad said, intervening before they ended up in an argument. “I agree that Jared would have moved the base. He knows how we are protective and secretive and here is where he learned. I think that it’s reasonable to think that he moved. But also, with your powers of teleportation Christian, you should be able to concentrate on Jensen and end up there.”

 

“You want me to teleport into the Wraith’s base?” Christian asked, laughing. “Are you fucking insane?”

 

“Do you know any other way to get him out?” Chad asked. “If someone else is there, pop back home.”

 

“No,” Steve said. “He’s probably guarded, or Jared’s with him. Jared is too fucking powerful at the moment. He has all these new powers that he can’t and probably doesn’t want to control. I’m not willing to let Christian die just to…” Steve stopped talking when he realized what he was about to say. “I’m sorry. That was selfish. Jensen went with him to protect us all…I’m sorry.”

 

“Alright. I’m gonna try it. If I’m gone more than, what? Twenty minutes? Consider that it didn’t go down well, alright?”

 

Steve walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I love you, hurry back to me.”

 

Christian smiled and placed his index finger under Steve’s chin, lifting his head so that they were looking into each other’s eyes, “Nothin’s gonna happen to me baby. I’m too tough, remember?” he smiled, and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

 

Christian stepped back and concentrated on Jensen, and then he was gone.

 

~

 

“Christian!” Jensen said in a startled tone…”what the fuck are you doing here, are you fucking insane? Leave! Now!”

 

“No, I’m here to take you back. We’re not letting you be held captive here.”

 

“I came of my own free will, to protect you – Steve – Chad, all of you. I’ll be fine. I’ll figure out a way to save him.”

 

“We know a way. We just have to get the person who can do it here in California and then…”

 

“And what? Have a full-on war with Jared and the Wraiths until this person gets here? No. You get him here, figure out what y’all are gonna do and then, and only then, do you have my permission to come for me. Alright?”

 

“Jensen…” Christian said, shaking his head, “this is crazy, you need to come with me.”

 

They heard the doorknob turning. Jensen looked at him, horrified. “Go! Now!” he said in a loud whisper. Christian nodded and disappeared. Dr. James came inside. 

 

“Who were you talking to?”

 

“Myself, you know – bump on the head and all. Maybe I need some rest after all,” Jensen said with a smirk. “Get the fuck outta here and leave me alone.” The doctor stood there a moment and stared at him. Jensen picked up a urinal that was bed side and threw it at the man, hitting him upside the head. “NOW!” The only thing that Jensen regretted was that the thing wasn’t full of piss. 

 

~*~

 

Steve was pacing the room. Christian had only been gone five minutes, but that was four minutes to long as far as he was concerned.

 

“You can calm down,” Christian’s sugar-laced southern accent spoke. Steve turned around and stared at him.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yep, so’s Jensen. He wouldn’t come because he thinks that it would start a full on war. So he said for us to get Tobias here and a plan figured out, and then come for him. I think that he’s right. No sense in causing more casualties.”

 

Steve walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. “We’ll go to Tobias in the morning. Ok? Tonight, I just want to revel in the fact that you’re ok.” Steve grabbed him and pulled him to his mouth, laying one hell of a kiss on him and started to pull at his clothing.

 

Chad grimaced. Not that he was a homophobe; he was far from it, and did after all consider Steve and Christian surrogate parents… It’s just – well, his parents were making out and undressing right before his eyes.

 

“I’ll…see myself out. Glad you’re alright. Yeah…” he said over his shoulder as he practically ran to the door. “I’ll go.”

 

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Steve, Christian, Chad, Mike and Tom were sitting in Christian’s office discussing their best ideas for getting ahold of Jared if Tobias actually agreed on coming with them to help.

 

“I still think that the best course of action is to get some sort of tranquilizers and knock his ass out, keep him drugged until Tobias can do his thing. He’s far too dangerous and powerful. I mean, the fact that he can drain someone’s powers is the most dangerous. I think that we should do it at night, too, when most of their house will be asleep and…”

 

“Should we leave all the plans to you Tom?” Christian snarkily asked.

 

“Well, your idea just sorta fucking sucks, Christian,” Tom growled back. “Go in and fight. Lose more of us? No, we do it this way, it’s safer, and it could just be the five of us. No need to include anyone else. We can distract him and one of us can shoot him with a tranq gun or something. Hell, I have a tazer that’ll knock his ass out for a good five or six hours.”

 

“I agree with Tom,” Chad said. “It’s a good plan, it’s safer for our people, and if it gets out of hand, Christian and Steve can get out quick. You two are the most important people that we have. I’d say to let me, Tom and Mike handle it, but I know you two would never go for it.”

 

“That tazer would probably kill him babe,” Mike added, “I know someone who can get me a tranq gun. Don’t worry about that. I’ll make sure to have three or four darts to make sure he’s knocked out. We’ll get him back here into the infirmary and keep him drugged till Tobias can work his voodoo – and we’ll have Jared back.”

 

Christian looked over at Steve. “Et tu?” 

 

“Oh will you stop being so freaking dramatic. Your acting like a queen!” Steve replied, flustered. “You know that this is a good idea, and that it’s better than yours, you’re just pissed off that it wasn’t your idea. You’d think with the good fucking that you got last night, you’d be in a better mood!”

 

“Eat me!” Christian growled. “Fine. We’ll use Tom’s plan, but if you all end up dead, I don’t want to hear you bitching at me.”

 

“If we’re dead, how the fuck can we bitch at you you, moron?” Mike asked.

 

“Because when I drained Jeff of his powers, I took on his ability of clairaudience. I can hear the fucking dead speak, you bald dildo!”

 

Steve must have thought that Mike was going to lunge at Christian because he stood up to prevent an attack, but Mike just threw his head back and laughed. “I love you, too, baby…I love you, too.”

 

Christian flipped him off.

 

~*~

 

Jensen was sitting in the hospital bed watching television. Jared walked into the room and sat down on the bed, then yanked Jensen toward him, kissing him hard on the lips.

 

Jensen pushed him away. “If you can’t be civil and not so fucking forceful, keep your fucking mouth off of me, you understand?”

 

“Aren’t we feisty today?” Jared laughed, running his finger along Jensen’s face.

 

“Yeah, I’m a little pissed that I’m in this situation in the first place. I’m in the fucking hospital because of you!”

 

“You used your powers on me first,” Jared said.

 

“No I didn’t you fucking psychopath, you did. You knocked me on my ass because I slammed you against the wall.”

 

“Whatever, you still started it. You were the one who got physical. Now, you need to calm down before things…get outta hand like they did yesterday.”

 

“Fuck you Jared. I don’t…just fuck you.”

 

Jared smiled. "I will as soon as your head's better," he said wickedly.

 

Jensen only snorted and shook his head, looking away from him. Jared kissed him again. "I'll be back later. Things to do..." he said and then disappeared.

 

~*~

 

"You ready?" Steve asked, walking into the living room where Christian sat.

 

"Yeah, I 'spose so. I'm staying outside. I'm not going anywhere near that psycho," Christian said pointedly.

 

Steve giggled. "I cannot believe that you are actually afraid of Tobias."

 

"He's crazy! You're a fuckin' nut yourself for not being afraid of him. He threw me out of a window!"

 

"You lived," Steve pointed out. 

 

Christian growled and stood. "Alright, let's just get this shit over with," he said holding out his hand. Steve stepped close and took Chris' hand in his own and they disappeared.

 

Seconds later, they appeared outside a twelve-foot high stone fence. Steve reached up and pulled on the string, ringing the large bell, then sat down. "Be a few minutes before someone makes it out here." Christian nodded and sat down beside him, both resting their backs on the fence.

 

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and a small man, around the age of fifty, looked out at them. He nodded in question, and he frowned.

 

"I'm here to see Tobias," Steve told him.

 

The man nodded and stepped aside, allowing Steve to enter. He motioned for Christian to follow, but he shook his head. "Naw, I'm good."

 

"Get your butt in here Christian. You're going with me."

 

Christian sighed and walked onto the grounds of the monastery. They both followed the path behind the monk who had answered the gate until they reached a garden. He pointed to a bench and walked away. 

 

"I guess we go sit down and wait," Steve said, placing his hand on the small of Christian's back and heading toward it.

 

They'd sat there close to fifty minutes when a tall salt and pepper grey haired man in about his mid forties came walking toward them. 

 

"There he is," Christian said under his breath. "You've seen his home page - psychosareus.com - right?"

 

Steve chuckled and stood as Tobias got closer. He extended his hand. "Tobias, it's good to see you," he said, flashing a slight smile.

 

Tobias cocked his head to the right. "I thought I told you never to bother me again," he said looking at Christian.

 

"Dude, I'm just sitting here, I ain't buggin' shit," he answered.

 

"Tobias, I know that you said that you were through..." Steve started.

 

"Yeah, I did, and this conversation is over," he said, turning to walk away.

 

"It's happened, the prophecy. He's in his time of darkness, and we need you to remove the dark rage from within him, Tobias. None of us are strong enough to do it."

 

Tobias stopped walking and stood there with his back toward them for quite a few minutes before finally turning around. "Do you honestly expect me to come with you and remove powers from a Wraith to save him?" 

 

"He's not a Wraith, not really. He's a victim of the dark rage, like my brother was."

 

"Was?" Tobias asked.

 

"Yeah, he's...he's dead," Steve said, looking down. "I couldn't save him."

 

"And I cannot save your chosen one," Tobias said, walking away.

 

Steve gave chase. "Yes you can, you can and you know it. You are the oldest one of us, and I know that you can do this if you want to. Please? I know that my father talked to you once about the prophecy - a prophecy that you once believed in yourself."

 

Tobias stopped walking and turned on him. "You would do this if you could? If you were me, would you really save a monster - an evil being from a group of people who murdered my wife and child? Would you help him if he killed Christian? Do you believe in the prophecy that much Steve? Huh?"

 

“Yes, I would. I went on when I lost my father, didn’t I? I felt like the world ended when Jeff killed him. But I sought out my future anyway. Help me, please. You believed in my father once, believed that what he was doing, what he fought for was worth something. You know more about the prophecy than I probably do…please Tobias. Help me save Jared.” The pleading look in Steve’s 

eyes made Tobias stop the build of anger that was boiling just below the surface.

 

“And if I do, what then?”

 

“We’ll leave you alone – hopefully. I know we promised not to bother you, and now it’s the second time we’ve sought you out, but you are the only one who can do this. Please?”

 

“Tell me about him, this Jared,” Tobias said, sitting down on the grass. Steve sighed a long, relieved breath of air and sat down across from him.

 

~*~

 

Three days later

 

Jensen was sitting on the large king sized bed in the middle of Jared’s bedroom, waiting for Jared to come back. He was amusing himself with his freezing powers. He’d pick up Jared’s things, toss them into the air, freeze them, and then let them crash to the floor. He'd destroyed almost everything breakable in the apartment. He was seriously thinking about the television next.

 

The first few crash sounds caused "Attila the babysitter", as Jensen called him, to come inside and see what the ruckus was, but after the sixth or seventh time, he ignored the noise.

 

Growing bored, Jensen stood up and walked into the kitchen. He reached for a glass that was sitting on the counter…as he did, it moved away from him. “That’s interesting,…” he said quietly. 

 

Jensen turned around and looked at the loaf of bread on the counter, he reached out for it…it too, moved away. “Huh!” He said puzzled.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and concentrated, slow steady breaths – like he’d learned when he first came into The Collective. He was allowing power to build up in him. He slowly opened his eyes and held his hand out to the loaf of bread. It slid across the counter into his hand. “Cool!” he grinned, “telekinesis!” 

 

He looked up to see Jared appear in the middle of the living room; he was bloody and looked quite haggard. 

 

“Jared!” Jensen squeaked out, “what the fuck happened to you?” Jensen asked, tearing at his clothes. He lifted up Jared’s shirt looking for the source of the blood, then turned him around and looked over his back.

 

“Not mine…” Jared said. “Need to sleep Jen…M’tired,” he said heavily.

 

“Whose blood is it?” Jensen asked. “Jared,” he said, and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, “whose blood is it?”

 

“Not mine Jen, that’s all you gotta worry about.”

 

Jensen pulled Jared into the bathroom and stripped him naked, then turned on the shower to warm as he took his own clothing off. Jared looked as if he were about to pass out from exhaustion. Jensen maneuvered him into the shower and started at his hair and washed his entire body of the blood and what looked like human skin from his body.

 

Jensen was worried because Jared, the evil Jared, wasn’t fighting him at all. He wasn’t being his hateful, rude self…and Jensen didn’t understand why.

 

When he finished cleaning his lover’s body, Jensen wrapped both of them up in towels, and pulled him into the bedroom. 

 

“Sit down Jared,” he told him. 

 

Jared did as instructed. 

 

“You gonna tell me what happened?”

 

“We were on a recon mission, that’s all…and they jumped us.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Some of your people,” he growled.

 

“Our people…” Jensen corrected. “What happened? I’m assuming that you killed them?”

 

“No.”

 

“No? Then whose blood is this?” Jared didn’t answer him. “Jared? Did you kill more Wraiths?” he asked. Jared nodded. “We have to get you out of here,” Jensen said as he walked to Jared’s closet. 

 

“No, they don’t know it was me. They – they think that it was The Collective. I just – “ Jared laid back on the bed and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Jensen walked over to his discarded clothing and pulled Jared’s cell out of the pocket and called Christian.

 

“What?” he growled into the phone.

 

”Christian?”

 

”Jensen! How…are you ok? Is Jared? Mike and Tom are here, said that there was an attack that they happened upon. A bunch of our younger group ran into Jared and his crew…and they attacked them. But Tom said that Mike was fighting someone, and not – Jensen, Jared stopped a Wraith from killing him.”

 

“He’s weak, I don’t know what’s wrong with him, Christian. It’s like he’s almost drained of everything in him. I think that you should come and get us now. Once he’s rested, he’ll be back to his evil self, I’m sure. Bring something to knock his ass out for a long time.”

 

“We’re coming, Jensen. We’ll be right there.”

 

Jensen sat down and ran his fingers through Jared’s hair. “I love you,” Jensen whispered as he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

 

“Help me, Jen…” Jared whispered in his sleep. “Help me…”

 

Jensen’s eyes teared up. “Way ahead of you baby…help's coming.”

 

~

 

Jensen paced the room, waiting for them to appear, nervous that at any time someone could bust through the door and tear Jared apart. He didn’t understand why Jared was so, well, not Jared. Not how he’d been for the last several days. 

 

“Jensen,” Christian said behind him.

 

Jensen dramatically grasped his chest and huffed out a “fucking scared me asshole!”.

 

“Good to see you, too,” Christian smiled. Brandon appeared in the room only moments later with Mike.

 

“Where’s Steve?” 

 

“At the house waiting for us to return. Thought it was better to bring Mike to block our presence…” he said, pulling a long black box from his back pocket and withdrawing a syringe. He walked bedside and stuck the needle into Jared's hip. "It's just a tranquilizer; it'll keep him knocked out for about eight hours," Christian said as he pressed the plunger.

 

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Christian said, putting the needle up. "Jensen?" he said holding out his hand to him. Jensen walked over and grasped his hand as Christian took hold of Jared's limp towel covered form and disappeared, Brandon and Mike following.

 

~*~

 

Jared was put in the medical ward at first, but when Jensen pointed out that he could use his powers to bust out before Tobias arrived, he was moved into one of the containment houses and put in restraints and drugged.

 

"Tell me again why the voodoo monk isn't here?" Jensen snarked at Christian.

 

"Don't get pissy with me, boy, it ain't my fault the guy's a loon!" he snarled.

 

Steve chuckled as he checked the restraints around Jared's wrists. "He's not crazy Jensen, he's just done with the whole war thing. It took a lot to convince him to come here and use his powers. He's flying in and will be here tomorrow."

 

"Where from?"

 

"Tibet," Chad answered. He chuckled when Jensen looked up frowning. "Yeah, I know, cliché with the whole Tibetan monk thing, but I swear, that's where he's coming from."

 

"He's gonna be pissed off when he wakes up," Jensen said, pushing Jared's bangs off of his forehead.

 

"We're keeping him pretty drugged up until Tobias drains his evil," Christian said.

 

Just then, Jared's eyes fluttered open. "You were saying?" Jensen said waving them out of the room. "Get out of here, he's gonna be really fucking pissed off," Jensen warned.

 

"Come on then," Steve said.

 

"No."

 

"NO? Jensen, come on!"

 

"He won't hurt me. Now go. Is this what you're giving him if he gets too worked up," he said picking up two syringes.

 

"Yeah," Steve nodded.

 

Jensen put one in a drawer, and one in his back pocket.

 

Jared groggily lifted up his head and allowed his eyes to focus as much as possible with the drug coursing through his veins from earlier. "What happened?" Jared asked.

 

"I'm going to save you," Jensen said pointedly, leaning down over Jared's body.

 

Jared went to move his arms and found that he was restrained. "Wha...let me go!" he growled, his voice echoing through the small containment house.

 

"Calm down before you hurt yourself," Jensen told him.

 

"Jensen, I swear to God if you don't let me go..." he growled, yanking his arms around.

 

"What? You'll kill me?" Jensen grinned. "No you won't," he said, pulling the syringe out of his pocket and pulling the cap off, "time to go back to sleep baby, and next time you wake up, you'll be back to normal."

 

"I am normal!!" Jared hissed, spit flying from between his clenched teeth. He snapped his head to the right sending Jensen across the room and crashing into a wall. 

 

Jensen gasped, the wind getting knocked from his body as he watched Jared take his fingers and press them against the wide leather cuffs around his wrists. A pulse of energy buzzed from his fingers, the buckles on the restraints falling to the floor.

 

"Did you really think that you could hold me down with fucking leather?" Jared asked derogatorily. "I mean come on, do you know anything about...anything?" he asked, sitting up and unbuckling the ones around his ankles. "I mean, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask..." he laughed. "I'm up for anything like this baby," he added swinging his feet off of the bed and standing.

 

Jensen managed to get to his knees and grab the syringe before Jared saw it, but as soon as he had it, Jensen was picked up and slammed against the wall by Jared's telepathy. He smirked as he walked closer. "Did you notice anything strange the last few days about yourself Jen?" he asked, his voice low, hateful, and devious.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about Jared?"

 

"You know...have you developed anything new?" he asked. "A power," he said in a demeaning tone, as if he were speaking to someone around two years old or extremely stupid.

 

"As a matter of fact," Jensen said closing his eyes a moment, then opening them just as quickly. "I have!" 

 

Jared was tossed across the room, ass smacking hard on the ground, his head smacking into the wall. Jensen was released from Jared's power and slid down the wall. He scampered across the room and jammed the needle into Jared's thigh. "I shared the dark gift with you...." he chuckled as his drug induced sleep took hold.

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen looked down at his husband as he slumped to the floor. He was horrified at what Jared had just told him. ‘I shared the dark gift with you…’ – what did that mean?

 

Jensen swallowed hard when Christian and Steve burst through the door. “Are you alright?” Christian asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jensen assured him. “Help me get him back in the bed. You might want to get the doc up here to put in an I.V. or something to keep him out. That energy power is something else. He knocked the buckles right off of the cuffs on the bed.”

 

Steve grabbed Jared’s arm as Jensen grabbed the other, Christian grabbed his feet, and together they walked Jared back to the bed.

 

“Jesus, he’s heavy,” Steve growled, hoisting him up on the bed. “You guys should have just let me sling him on the bed with my telekinesis.”

 

Jensen snorted. “I could have done that myself.”

 

Christian looked at him. “You’ve developed more powers?” he asked with a smile.

 

Jensen was twisted as to what to say. He didn’t want to tell them what Jared had said, but he also didn’t want to become evil. He sighed and looked down at the floor. “Not so much developed it as I was given it,” he admitted.

 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

 

“Jared said that he shared the dark gift with me right before he passed out. I think that he means that he put some of his power into me.”

 

“Well, I know that I can give them and take them, so it makes sense that he could, too. How have you been feeling?” Christian asked. “Weird…different…”

 

“Evil?” Jensen asked.

 

Christian shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“I don’t feel any different, but we didn’t know that Jared was any different until he just up and left with Sandy, either.”

 

“So you’re saying that you could be lying?” Steve asked.

 

“No,” Jensen said shaking his head. “I really don’t feel any differently. I mean, if I were evil, would I be here now trying to help you pull the evil out of my husband? No, I’d be breaking his ass free so we could run off together and rule the world, don’t ‘cha think?”

 

Christian snorted. “Yeah – that’s what I’m thinking.”

 

“Should I be frightened? Do you think what happened to him will happen to me?” Jensen asked, gently caressing Jared’s face. “I mean, I don’t want to turn into what he has become. I’ve already started to have telekinesis, but nothing else.”

 

“Jensen, you have to remember what Mike and Tom told us about the attack. Jared stopped a Wraith from killing Mike. The guy actually had a knife out and had Mike down on the ground and was about to cut his throat. Jared killed him to save Mike. He’s not inherently evil. There’s still good in him. Of course, we all still knew that anyway, since he still loved you. If something happens to you, we’ll do the same thing for you as we're doing for Jared: we’ll save you. You are both part of this; you are both what brings the world to balance. I don’t think that either of you could do it without the other…” Steve told him.

 

“You really are a romantic cornball, aren’t you?” Christian asked, slipping his arm around his lover’s waist.

 

“You love it and you know it,” Steve laughed.

 

Jensen smiled and reached down to the restraints and cuffed them around Jared’s ankle. “We have anymore that we can put around his wrists? We need something tight so that he’s not able to reach back and touch them. I don’t think he’s learned to control his energy power without using his hands yet.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll get him tied up pretty good, and I’ll call the doctor to get up here and keep him out until Tobias gets here tomorrow,” Christian said, walking to the door. "Too bad that we couldn't get that tranq gun, might come in handy now if he wakes up again...then you could get the satisfaction of shooting him without..." Christian said with a smirk, making a gun with his fingers. When he realized that Jensen didn't think it was funny, he turned and walked out the door.

 

~

 

Jensen stayed the night at Jared’s bedside. He refused to sleep, even when Tom came in and offered to sit with him for a while when Jensen kept nodding off.

 

He held Jared’s hand and talked to him quietly. “You know, I constantly think back to the night I met you,” Jensen laughed. “Big, dorky, gorgeous kid, drunk and happy. God, I remember looking across that bar and seeing you. I remember how I felt, that moment when the attraction sparked in my body. I knew that I had to have you. Then…” Jensen’s voice shook slightly, “then I get you home and…God, you were so scared. Still to this day I wish that our first time together, your first time ever, could have been better. I know you say that it was fine and that I didn’t hurt you, but I still feel like such a fucking loser for how it went. But in the same breath, I’m not sorry – because in the end I found what was missing in my life.”

 

He paused a moment looking down at him and then continued.

 

“This has to work Jared, it just has to. God, I love you so damn much that I don’t know what I would do without you. I know that I can’t stay with you if you’re still evil, but I can’t and won’t live without you. So I know that you, the real you, can hear me. You do whatever it is that you can to help tomorrow to make sure that this works. You hear me, baby? What ever it is that you can do.” He leaned over and placed a kiss to Jared’s mouth, and then kissed his hand where the I.V. was attached. “Sorry about keeping you all drugged up, but you're kind of unreasonable right now,” Jensen half-laughed. “I love you. Come back to me, Jared. Come back…” he whispered as he laid his head on Jared’s stomach and closed his eyes.

 

~*~

 

“Jensen?” Steve said quietly, placing his hand on the sleeping man’s back. “Jensen, wake up.”

 

Jensen stirred, turning his head the other direction. “Don’ wanna get up baby, lemme sleep a little longer,” he whimpered.

 

Light chuckling filled the room, causing Jensen to sit up and rub at his eyes. “Wha…?” he asked, looking around. Standing in the room was Steve, Christian, Mike, Tom, Chad and a man he assumed was Tobias. “Sorry…” he said,blushing and wiping his hand across his mouth,hoping to God that he wasn’t drooling.

 

“Jensen, this is Tobias. He's one we’ve been telling you about,” Steve said, motioning to the older, distinguished looking man.

 

Jensen held out his hand. “I don’t know how to thank you for doing this,” he said, offering a small smile.

 

Tobias eyeballed him a moment and then extended his own hand, shaking Jensen’s.

 

“Good to meet you, too. I hope that I can help him,” Tobias said, looking down at Jared’s prone form. “I want everyone out of here but me, Jared and Jensen,” he said pointedly, looking around. Christian turned and left the containment house.

 

“Why?” Tom asked.

 

“Because I don’t want you in here, that’s why,” Tobias practically snarled in his face, which was quite a task considering how tall Tom was.

 

Steve reached out and patted Tom on the back. “It’s ok Tom, I trust him. Let’s go,” he said, pushing lightly against his back. 

 

Tom sighed and reached his arm out for Mike to pass first, both leaving together. Chad looked at Steve, then to Jensen. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah man, it’s cool, go ahead,” Jensen nodded.

 

Chad turned to leave. “If you need us, just call out, k?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen smiled, “thanks.”

 

After the door closed, Tobias stepped even closer to Jared. “I need you to take his hand. Steve told me you heal?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright, while I’m draining his powers, I want you to concentrate on healing him.”

 

“Why? He’s not dying.”

 

”No, but draining powers or giving them is physically draining. Your power is a part of you now. So taking that away is like taking part of your internal organs. You grow weak. I don’t want him to die as I drain him.”

 

“You’re only supposed to be taking the dark ones from him, you keep saying draining…like you’re planning on taking them all.”

 

“Boy, I’m over a eight hundred years old. I know what I’m doing. Don’t put words into my mouth and we’ll get along fine.”

 

“Don’t hurt the man I love or I’ll fucking kill you,” Jensen said, looking straight into Tobias’ eyes.

 

Tobias smiled. “I like you. Now, let’s get this done. You ready?” he asked.

 

Jensen took Jared’s hand in his own. “Yeah.”

 

Tobias took a deep breath and placed his hands on Jared’s chest and closed his eyes.

 

Jared’s body jerked slightly and his breath started to quicken. Jensen looked down at his lover and was tempted to throw Tobias across the room to get him away from Jared, but he knew that if Steve and Christian trusted him, then he should, too. Of course saying Christian trusted Tobias was like saying he trusted a rattlesnake not to bite if you stepped on it, but all the same, he knew this had to be done.

 

Jared gasped out in agony, his cries filling the room.

 

“Don’t break away,” Tobias said, looking over at Jensen. He knew that look, the desperate look of someone seeing someone they love in pain. “Keep healing, Jensen, don’t stop.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes. Hearing Jared scream out in pain was bad enough, but to see the excruciating look on his face was even worse. In order to keep going and do this, Jensen had no choice but to close his eyes.

 

“What are you doing to me? Jensen! Stop it, he’s killing me! Stop him baby – pleeeeeeeease!” Jared screamed out as he squeezed down on Jensen’s hand.

 

“Don’t stop, Jensen! That’s the evil in him talking, playing on your love for him,” Tobias warned.

 

“Jensen,” Jared begged. “Help me…” he said weakly.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and peered down at the only person that he had ever loved the way that he loved Jared and simply said, “I am.”

 

Jared screamed out again, though this scream was one of rage, anger and hatred. “I’ll get loose you motherfucker, and when I do, I’ll skin you alive!” he growled. Jensen opened his eyes, praying to God that he wasn’t talking to him like that. Not that Jared threatening anyone that way was pleasant, but if he were saying these things to Jensen, perhaps he was too far gone.

 

Jensen was relieved to find Jared’s head up off the pillow and turned in the direction of Tobias. He was screaming again, spit flying – his eyes streaming in anger. Tobias pressed harder on Jared’s chest, his eyes snapping open. Jensen gasped. His eyes were completely clear, transparent. Sure, he’d seen Steve’s go bright blue when he’d been pissed off and it caused his powers to boil to the top…but to look as though there was no color was truly a scary sight.

 

The house began to rumble and shake as Tobias pushed Jared back onto the bed. “You will relinquish them to me, quit resisting – you canNOT over power me,” he said, his voice booming over top of the noise of the rumbling house.

 

That’s when it happened. Something that looked and felt like electricity surged through Tobias’ body and into Jared, causing him to writhe in pain and scream out as if someone were killing him. The bolt then traveled through Jared’s body and into Jensen, causing him to scream out, the jolt into his body sending him sprawling across the room and slamming into the wall.

 

Everything went black.

 

~*~

 

One week later

 

Jensen turned his head to the side. Pain. He gasped and started to choke. Panic. He couldn’t breathe.

 

He felt a hand slide across his chest. “Calm down,” the voice above him soothed. Jensen laid back down and tried to take a breath of air, blinking his eyes and tried to focus on everything around him. “Jensen,” Jared soothed him again, “you’re on a respirator, calm down and let the machine breathe for you. Tom has gone to get the doctor to get it out of you, but for right now, you need to calm down.”

 

Jensen blinked and started to see the shape of Jared’s face. Jensen’s eyes started to tear up, and he reached out to him, his hand cupping the side of Jared’s face. He leaned into the touch. “Hey baby,” Jared whispered as he turned his head and pressed a kiss into the palm of Jensen's hand. “I missed you,” he added, and leaned down and kissed both of Jensen’s eyes. “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry.”

 

Jensen started shaking his head, and calming down.

 

~

 

Minutes after the doctor removed the ventilator and checked him over, Jared was in his arms. “You’re back?” Jensen asked, his voice low and scratchy. “It’s really you?” 

 

Jared hugged him even tighter. “Yeah baby, it’s me,” he practically cooed in his ear. “I’ve been put through the mill having to prove myself, too, believe me,” he laughed and pulled back. “It’s really me,” he assured him, a tear falling down his cheek.

 

“Shhhh, don’t cry, Jay. It’s ok.”

 

“No, Jen, it’s not. I – God the things that I did to you,” he said, his eyes filling up with even more tears. “I tried to turn you evil. I made you have sex with me. I hurt you, several times…I – “

 

“Now wait a Goddamned minute!” Jensen rasped. “You didn’t rape me, Jared, so get that out of your head right now. Yeah, at first I said no, but I didn’t resist you. That’s not rape, you hear me? If I hadn’t wanted to have sex, you would have had to kill me to get it.”

 

Jared snorted. “I think that you can take some of your own advice there,” he said and ran his hand down Jensen’s freckle spattered cheek. “God, I love you,” Jared breathed softly.

 

Jensen nuzzled into the touch like a cat arching into a scratch. “I love you, too,” he whispered. “Where’s Tobias? I’d like to thank him.”

 

“Gone,” Jared answered as his hand slid to the back of Jensen’s neck as he tried to pull him to his lips.

 

“Gone…why? What happened? How did he die?” Jensen asked, horrified.

 

Jared chuckled. “Not dead Jen, gone. He went back to Tibet.”

 

“Oh. I thought you meant,” Jensen made the sign of cutting a throat to his husband.

 

“No, he’s ok. Well, better than ok, he’s ecstatic.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He lost his powers,” Jared shrugged. “Nobody knows why.”

 

“Huh…are you – do you still have your other powers that caused the dark rage?”

 

“No, I only have my powers before that. Controlling energy, seeing what I want and mind control. All the other ones are gone. Christian says he thinks that Tobias made them dormant until I’m ready to gain them back, but who knows? It doesn’t make sense where all of his could have gone if Tobias is powerless now.”

 

“You don’t think that I…” Jensen started. “No,” he said shaking his head. “They all better not be in me. I don’t want them,” Jensen said in a panicked tone.

 

“Jense – calm down,” Jared said, sitting down on the bed. “If you were being consumed by the dark rage, you would know it now and wouldn’t be concerned with having them turn you bad, you’d just want more. It’s ok. Calm down.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jensen asked, grasping Jared’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah,” he answered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jensen’s forehead. “I’m sure, baby.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen was given a clean bill of health and let out of the infirmary three days later, the doctor insisting on keeping him until he was sure even though Jared kept reminding him that Jensen was conscious now and could heal himself if there were any remaining problems.

 

They were lying on their bed in their room, snuggled close and talking quietly.

 

“Jay?”

 

“Hmmm?” he answered, as he nuzzled his face in Jensen’s hair inhaling his scent.

 

“I –uh – I can do things. I didn’t want to tell you in the infirmary. I wanted to do it when we were truly alone.”

 

“What kind of things?”

 

“Teleport, telekinesis, control energy, electricity, mind control, draining powers, healing, killing, all of it. You probably couldn’t name something that I can’t do.”

 

Jared propped himself up on his elbows. “And you’re ok?”

 

“Yeah, “ Jensen nodded. “I feel great. Normal…just – “

 

“Powerful?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“You don’t have this urge to rule the world?” Jared frowned.

 

Jensen burst out laughing. “No – nothing like that. I just want to – I want to share it with you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because a few days ago I was evil?” he said with a question.

 

Jensen only smiled and leaned in toward Jared, taking his mouth in a deep kiss, licking and sucking his way inside. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips. “Want you,” he told him.

 

Jared pulled Jensen over on top of his body, spreading his legs so that Jensen fell snuggly between them. “Want you inside me, Jen. Wanna feel you, baby.”

 

Jensen slid his hand up Jared’s cheek, his thumb gently swirling across the soft skin as he looked down into his eyes. “I missed you,” he half-sobbed.

 

“I missed you, too,” Jared nodded. “Take me, Jensen. I need you to fill me up baby…”

 

He slowly peeled Jared’s shirt open and latched his mouth onto one of his nipples, sucking the small bud, his tongue flicking the end. He slid over to the other, lavishing the same attention until he bit down on the slightly hardened flesh. 

 

Jensen snaked his hands between their bodies and pulled the tie on Jared’s pajama bottoms and started to slowly push them off of his hips. His cock sprang out and smacked against his stomach. “God, Jen…” he moaned as he pushed Jensen’s head lower. 

 

Jensen smirked against his skin as he mouthed his abdomen, his tongue tracing along the lean six-pack lines.

 

Jensen pulled his husband’s clothes off and tossed them over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of Jared’s calf muscle, his lips sliding slowly up his leg where he sucked a bruise on the inside of his lover's thigh.

 

Jensen trailed small kisses up the V of his legs and over across his hairline, where he stopped again to suck yet another big purple spot just below Jared’s navel. He continued his trail down the other side, licking, sucking and kissing the same spots there.

 

“God, Jen…please,” Jared throatily rasped, his voice desperate.

 

Jensen pushed Jared's thighs further apart and sucked his balls into his mouth, his tongue sliding along the thin skin, his nose gently gliding against the underside of the base of his cock.

 

“Nuhhhh – oh shit…guhhh – JenJenJen…” he panted, his hands gliding into Jensen short locks.

 

Jensen pulled his head back, pulling on Jared’s sac, letting it fall from his mouth with a slick pop. Jensen grasped Jared’s hip and turned him slowly onto his stomach, urging him up on his knees, then slid his hand up Jared’s spine. “You can’t touch yourself Jay, ok? No touching…”

 

Jared shook his head and repeated, “no touching,” which was barley audible.

 

Jensen’s hand traveled down his back and across his ass, his other hand joining and parting his cheeks. Jensen licked across the puckered knot and then pressed his lips against Jared's body, pushing his tongue against the tight ring.

 

He pulled it back out and wiggled his tongue back and forth across the twitching area, and pushed back inside, his lover’s musky taste washing across his tongue. Jared’s body shook and trembled and started to move back and forth on instinct. He tried to say Jensen’s name, but when his tongue fully breached through, the word came out more like “Je-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

 

Jensen started to tongue fuck Jared's hole, thrusting in and out of the slick, wet entrance. He would lick down the skin between his asshole to the start of his sac and back up, his hand massaging Jared’s balls, rolling the slightly wet bundle between his fingers.

 

“Nuhhh – touch…” Jared groaned, “Je…Jen, touuuuch – “ he gasped when his hand left his sac and his thumbs pulled his hole open, Jensen’s tongue sliding fully inside him again.

 

Jared’s body shook. He was close, so close…and then Jensen pulled away and coaxed Jared onto his back, settling himself between his husband’s legs. Jensen guided his cock into his licked open hole and slid inside in one slow push, and laid down on top of Jared’s wet, shaking body.

 

“Ok?” Jensen whispered against his ear.

 

“M-move, Jen…”

 

Jensen slowly pulled back, undulating his hips as he slid back inside, causing Jared to babble something unintelligible. 

 

He set an agonizingly slow pace even though Jared tightened his legs around him, trying to speed up his movements. “Slow Jay – just for now baby,” he said as he kissed his open mouth.

 

“God Jen…need to come – nughhh –G-God…” Jared moaned, trying to push his hand between their bodies.

 

Jensen took his hand and threaded his own fingers into Jared’s and pushed it above his head on the bed, “No touching, Jay…”

 

Jensen took pity on the writhing man beneath him and started to fuck harder into him, and Jared’s legs gripped even tighter around his Jared's body.

 

“Harder…” Jared told him.

 

Jensen slid his hand behind Jared’s back and rolled them, sitting up with Jared in his lap. “Ride me, baby,” he growled against his mouth. “Ride me hard!”

 

Jared pushed Jensen back against the pile of pillows so that he was still in an almost upright position and started to slowly rock his hips front to back. 

 

“Uhhhh…” Jensen groaned at the feel of Jared’s ass clinching his dick. “So tight, Jared…good, uhh!”

 

His rocking movements started to quicken, and Jared started to lift his body up and down Jensen’s hardness. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips, his fingernails dug slightly into the soft skin.

 

Jared grasped Jensen’s shoulders and started to slam his body down on Jensen’s cock, bouncing wildly in his lap. The sound of wet thighs smacking on wet thighs echoed in the room, breathy pants and swear words tumbling from their lips.

 

Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared’s thick dick and started to jack him as he felt his own orgasm building. “Come for me, baby,” Jensen coaxed as he twisted his wrist and flicked his thumb over the slit.

 

“Jense!” Jared yelped as his come splattered across his chest. Jared fell forward against Jensen’s panting body. Jensen held onto him and rolled over, Jared flat on his back.

 

“Not done yet, Jay…” he said quietly against his lips as he started to move inside him again.

 

“Nuhhhhh –“ Jared moaned as Jensen’s cock slammed into his prostate over and over. 

 

“Jay…gonna share everything with you,” Jensen whispered just before he took his mouth in a fevered kiss, his hands coming up to Jared’s face as he continued to rock inside him.

 

Jared felt a warmth spread through himself, Jensen’s hands and body hot against his skin. “Open your eyes, Jay…” Jensen spoke against his ear.

 

When Jared opened them, Jensen’s face was poised right above his own. Jensen’s eyes were the lightest green that he had ever seen in his life. They sparkled brighter than he’d ever seen before in all their years together.

 

Jensen arched his back, his cock sliding deeper – smashing into Jared’s prostate, causing him to spurt come between their bodies again just as Jensen filled him with his seed. The warm splash of Jensen's come inside Jared warmed his body…but there was something else. Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen’s back as he slammed harder and harder into him, milking his orgasm for every drop – and that’s when he saw it.

 

The room was aglow with a soft light that seemed to be permeating from Jensen’s body. Then Jared felt it…a rush of energy pulsing through his body, similar to the feeling he had when he would use his energy power on someone or something, only in reverse and not painful.

 

The feeling of total surrender, love and full trust spread through him along with the surge of power. Emotions so strong and complete that Jared’s body shivered and a soul-wracking sob escaped his lips, his eyes filling with tears.

 

Jensen had just shared himself, given Jared a peek into his very soul, his feelings, his total love, trust and surrender. He’d also shared his powers, everything that Jensen had, Jared now had.

 

Jensen lifted his head from Jared’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “I’m a part of you, Jay. Now and forever…”

 

“Why’d you do it Jen? That could have killed you…” he cried. “I remember how I was when I gave you part of my powers. I was so weak after that fight with those kids of ours…”

 

“I did it because I love you, because I think that sharing them with you is what I'm supposed to do. There’s nothing evil inside me. All of these powers come from a good place. It’s like…Tobias cleansed them. Everything is pure, Jared. I know that you can handle it. And yes, I feel exhausted, but…” Jensen cringed as he pulled his oversensitive cock out of his Jared's ass and rolled over onto his back, “I think it’s from the sex – not me sharing my powers with you.”

 

Jared turned on his side. “Are you sure that I can handle it?” he asked as he slid his hand along Jensen’s stomach.

 

“Yeah,” he assured him, “you’ll be fine. Powerful, but fine.”

 

Jared chuckled and leaned down and kissed him. “I love you…”

 

“I love you too, Jay, I love you, too.”

 

~*~

 

“So, how long are you two gonna be gone?” Christian asked.

 

Jensen looked over at Jared, Jared shrugged. “A few months, maybe three.”

 

“Yeah, Jared’s family owns a cabin in Colorado, and nobody will be up there this time of the year. We just need some down time - time alone after everything.”

 

“That, and well, nobody really trusts me, either,” Jared said, looking around at the people who were walking around the house and would stare at him as they passed.

 

“We do, Jared,” Tom told him. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have Mike anymore. You have our lifetime trust, man,” he smiled, Mike nodding in agreement.

 

“Yeah, and you know that Christian and I completely trust you, so don’t worry about it, they’ll all come around,” Steve added.

 

“I personally hate goodbyes, so later,” Chad said, sticking his hand out to Jared, who shook it.

 

“Take care, Chad, we’ll see ya.”

 

“Yeah man, thanks for everything,” Jensen said, shaking his hand, too.

 

“You know if you need anything, we’re right here…” Christian said.

 

“Yeah, we know. Thanks, man,” Jensen said, pulling him into a hug. The hug caught Christian off guard, because he stumbled, then snorted a laugh and hugged him back.

 

“Thank you,” Jensen said again. “I don’t know what I’d do without him…”

 

Christian smiled and pulled from the embrace. “Believe me,” he smiled, leaning over and nuzzling Steve’s neck. “I understand.”

 

More hugs and goodbyes between the six men, and then the boys picked up their bags. “You remember the cabin?” Jared asked, “or do you need a lift?” he grinned.

 

“Ass…” Jensen smiled and disappeared. 

 

“See ya,” Jared said to them and he, too, disappeared.

 

Tom and Mike looked over at Christian. “We’ll only be gone a few weeks,” Tom told them.

 

“Enjoy your vacation, be safe,” Christian warned.

 

“Will do,” Mike told them with a wave as they headed out the door.

 

Christian sighed hard.

 

Steve turned to face him and slid his arm around his waist and pressed against his chest in a hug. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

 

“Storm's comin’…and they’re right in the middle of it,” he said, returning the embrace.

 

“No,” Steve said as he stepped back with a smile on his face. “They’re the end of it.”

 

~the end


End file.
